


Heat

by umbral_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbral_artist/pseuds/umbral_artist
Summary: “I’m in heat.”To his credit, his hands only freeze for a moment before they resume their tender reassurance. “That explains why all I can think is mate, then doesn’t it,” he tries for light joking, but it comes out weighted with meaning. “I didn’t know werewolves could have heats?”Remus huffs a bitter laugh. “I didn’t either, but there’s not exactly much on werewolf biology. Not the highest priority for funding and scholar’s research."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 404





	Heat

After Quidditch practice, Sirius decides to skip the showers and head straight back to the dorm. Partially because James is being a stressed out prat regarding their upcoming match against Ravenclaw that could make or break their chance at the cup and Sirius wants to avoid punching him, but mostly because it is only a couple days from the full and Remus had been burning up when Sirius left bed this morning. He almost didn’t go to practice, but Remus had mumbled that he was fine as he rolled over into Sirius’ warm spot, burying his face in the pillow and tugging the blankets up until the only thing showing was a tuft of mussed curls, which was James’ queue to grab and bodily haul him out the door.

As soon as he enters the dorm he feels _different._ Not good or bad, just an immediate change that he can’t quite place, but has him automatically closing the door and casting several spells to lock it and keep the others away. He stands his broom up next to the door and calls out, “Rem? Are you here?”

There’s a whimper from behind the curtains of Remus’ bed and Sirius’ heart nearly stops. _He’s hurt. He’s sick. Something happened and I wasn’t here._ Sirius crosses the room in three of his long strides, wrenching the curtains back.

He almost laughs, both in relief and amusement at the sight he finds, which is _decidedly_ not a sick or injured werewolf, but a _very horny_ werewolf. Remus is whimpering and writhing on the bed, one hand tangled in his hair and the other pumping his erection. He opens his eyes, mouth hanging open and staring at Sirius with smoldering intensity, before his back arches off the bed and long white strings of cum are painting his tan stomach. 

Sirius doesn’t even hesitate as he leans over Remus, licking his stomach clean, breathing in the scent of his arousal that has him half hard by the time he pulls back. Remus catches him around the back of the neck pulling him down into a rough and sloppy kiss, all tongues and wet lips sliding together. When they break apart, sucking in huge lungfuls of breath, Sirius realises that Remus is still hard, hand wrapped around his length and hips thrusting into the empty air.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, remembering the _off_ feeling when he entered the room.

Instead of answering though, Remus is pulling him onto the bed, stripping off his clothes and breathing deeply of Sirius’ post-quidditch odor. Remus positions himself on top of Sirius, rutting against his thigh as if he can’t help it and Sirius is assaulted by the smell of _mate_ surrounding him. It’s in the sheets, the pillow, radiating off Remus himself in wave after intoxicating wave. His head is spinning and he feels like he’s drunk, rendering him completely off kilter and unsure of what is happening. Remus’ hands are frantic on him, roaming his chest, neck, and arms, never settling for more than a stuttering breath, unsure where they want to be and deciding instead on everywhere. 

“Need you,” he mumbles into the crook of Sirius’ neck.

Running a soothing hand up and down his boyfriend’s back, Sirius can’t help the chuckle that quietly reverberates in his chest. “I see that. What’s going on? You smell… different.” He turns his face into Remus, burying his nose and breathing deeply of the intoxicating scent of his Remus.

“I’m in heat.”

To his credit, his hands only freeze for a moment before they resume their tender reassurance. “That explains why all I can think is _mate,_ then doesn’t it,” he tries for light joking, but it comes out weighted with meaning. “I didn’t know werewolves could have heats?”

Remus huffs a bitter laugh. “I didn’t either, but there’s not exactly much on werewolf biology. Not the highest priority for funding and scholar’s research. Madam Pomfrey made some awkward comments after last moon about me being an adult and about puberty and changes, but was incredibly vague and honestly it would have been nice to be warned if she knew this was a possibility.” Through all of it, Remus is still rutting against his leg, and even without the pheromones that would have been enough to raise Sirius to full mast.

His cock gives a violent twitch of clear interest and in response Remus whimpers shifts up and grinds down on him, Sirius watches in amazement how his usually sarcastic, controlled, and bookish boyfriend has been reduced to a quivering mess of need and desperation. It tugs hard at his heart and he silently vows to take care of Remus, to protect and please him so that he needn’t feel embarrassed or vulnerable. 

He grabs Remus by his hair and drags his mouth to his own and devours him, tongue pressing in to sweep inside the cavern of Remus’ mouth, swiping over sharp canine teeth before he bites down on Remus’ thick lower lip. Remus’ hands are still roaming his body, but slower now and less frantically. There’s intent but it’s less frenzied and more exploratory. 

At first he isn’t aware of the changes to his own body, that is until Remus lets out a distinctly canine growl that tapers off to a whimper. Snapping his eyes open, Sirius realises that he’s partially shifted into his Animagus form, but his mind is too clouded by the smell of Remus’ heat to be able to force himself one way or the other. His chest hair is darker and thicker, his hands thicker and distinctly pawlike but still maintaining their dexterity. Perhaps most important though is between his leg, his weeping cock is _particularly_ canine where it peeks from its sheath of midnight black fur, and below that he can feel his tail trapped between him and the bed.

 _“Padfoot,”_ Remus whimpers, burying his face in Sirius’ neck. 

Bewildered and embarrassed, Sirius tries to clear his head and force himself back into his own, entirely _human_ body. “Sorry, sorry, I- I don’t, fuck-” He chokes off with a moan when Remus begins rubbing his cock against Sirius’.

Remus pulls back, staring with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks, one hand running through the thick hair on Sirius’ chest while the other traces experimentally along the base of Sirius’ cock with the tip of his pointer finger, the pad stroking lovingly up and down over the slightly larger bulge.

 _“Want this,”_ he whispers, almost to himself.

“Baby?”

He chokes off a whimper that comes out something like an _nnnnghh_ before he’s moving to straddle Sirius’ waist. Sirius watches in wonder as Remus sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth, eyes closed as he fingers himself open on top of Sirius. He has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock and squeeze to calm himself down a bit from the sight and the noises his boyfriend is making, but he can’t bring himself to look away—stamina be damned, he won’t miss the sight of this.

When Remus lowers himself down onto Sirius’ cock, Sirius makes an embarrassing noise that he will absolutely deny later if Remus manages to remember it through the fog of his heat cycle. The sensation is overwhelming and feels differently than it does normally, and he isn’t sure if it’s the result of his partial transformation or Remus’ pheromones.

With that thought, he grabs Remus hard on the waist and holds him still. “I can’t like… _breed_ you can I?” he asks hesitantly.

Irritatedly, Remus rakes his fingers through his hair. “I told you, I have no more of an idea than you what’s happening.” He leans down and sucks Sirius’ lip into his mouth. When Sirius releases him in surprise, he starts riding Sirius with intent while still licking his way into Sirius’ mouth, determined to take every little bit of Sirius that he can get.

“But- but you’re a _boy,_ ” Sirius says dumbly the next time Remus leans back far enough to draw a breath.

“Yes, I’m _very aware_ that I’m a boy, Padfoot,” Remus replies, but his snarky tone is at complete odds with the way he is desperate impaling himself on Sirius’ cock.

Sirius still feels the need to add, “you can’t have pups.”

To his surprise, he sees a blush rush from Remus’ cheeks, down his neck, feathering across his chest. Remus chokes off a moan before it can fully manifest and heat surges in Sirius. He grips Remus tight on the waist, easily flipping the smaller man onto his back and looming over him with his hands planted on either side of his head. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? To have my pups,” Sirius growled, his voice low and deep in his chest.

Remus turns his head away, “I will not dignifying that with a response,” but the furious blush still painting his cheeks Gryffindor red is response enough for Sirius. His thrusts become languid and controlled. Slow presses into unbelievable heat and even slower drags out that appear to be driving Remus very quickly mad.

“Such a pretty boy, you’d look so good all round with our pups, wouldn’t you.”

His boyfriend is biting his lip so hard, Sirius is worried he’ll bite clean through it. He leans in close tugging the lobe of his ear into his mouth and sucking. Remus is trying to fuck down harder on his cock, so Sirius slows the pace even more, hardly even a rock now, pulling out entirely and hovering before pressing back in. Beneath him, the werewolf is mewling, twisting, and panting. 

His breath ghosts over Remus’ ear as he murmurs low, “everyone would know you were mine then, wouldn’t they? My mate.” He accentuates the words with a sharp snap of his hips and Remus cries out. “Mark you as mine so that no one would dare go near you. They’d smell me on you, see the soft swell of that belly and know those are our pups.”

Reaching down, Sirius finds one of Remus’ hands and laces their fingers together, holding them over Remus’ head. He pulls back enough to look down at his boyfriend, to reach between them and run a hand over the soft pale flesh of Remus’ stomach. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers in awe. Beneath him, his boyfriend has stopped squirming and is staring up at him with wonder in his eyes, and so much love it hurts. He squeezes Sirius’ hand and Sirius increases his pace just a little, no less reverent, but so as to be less tortuous. 

Remus wraps his legs around Sirius’ waist, his heels digging into his butt. Amber eyes slip shut as he finally settles into Sirius’ pace, his hips rising to meet Sirius’ languid thrusts without trying to force him to speed up. Remus gasps unexpectedly, spasming as he comes in a hot pool on their stomaches. Sirius begins to slow, but Remus squeezes him closer with his legs still wrapped around him.

“Don’t stop,” Remus begs in a wrecked voice, head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss. 

So Sirius doesn’t, he speeds up and kisses Remus’ jaw and nips at his neck, memorising all of the noises that Remus is making, committing them to memory for a night when Remus is in the library late and Sirius has to take care of himself instead. He runs his hand up Remus’ side, strokes his thumb over the dip of his hip where the skin is sensitive and especially soft.

He knows he’s getting close, and freezes when he realises he’s _growing._

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ stop,” Remus demands, his eyes flying open and blazing bright with intent.

“Feel something you like?” Sirius asks, mouth close to his ear but his voice is rife with hesitation and unsurity. Nonetheless, Remus keened, arching his back and running his nails down Sirius’ back, scratching him and shooting a fresh rush of want into Sirius’ stomach. “We should stop,” Sirius whispers evan as Remus grips his hips and tries to convince Sirius to continue fucking him by sheer will.

“I swear on every book ever published, if you don’t put that knot in me I will take you to be neutered, Padfoot.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers, but starts shallowly thrusting again at Remus’ insistent urgings. 

“You won’t, I know you won’t, but _Merlin, fuck_ Sirius I need it. I want it, so bad,” Remus begs, eyes practically glowing now. He looks mythical now and Sirius wishes he were an artist and could freeze this moment or render it in paint for everyone to see how beautiful he looks. 

Sirius almost can’t pull out of him, his knot catching on Remus’ rim and Remus cries out, clawing Sirius on the back again, legs tight around Sirius’ thighs, pressing him into him. Sirius slams back into him with an urgency he can’t control now, panting and groaning from the pleasure of it as it builds like a fire deep in his belly. 

_“Remus, Remus, Remus,”_ he chants, a holy incantation and a plea all at once. He thinks this time it won’t fit, that Remus won’t be able to take all of him, but after a second where they both hold their breath, Sirius presses in completely and he’s _falling, falling, falling._

His eyes are dark and ears ringing and he can’t stop coming. Beneath him Remus arches his back and his hands fly to Sirius’ hair, gripping it hard as his entire body spasms and shakes. Sirius is panting hard when he comes back squarely from euphoria into his body. 

His hands are back to normal and his tail has retracted, but his senses are still heightened and he is very much locked together with Remus by the knot inside him. Grunting, Sirius rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Remus, pulling him close and pressing their sweat and cum doused chests together. “So gross,” Remus murmurs sleepily.

“Not as gross as it will be when I pull out of you.”

Remus groans, long and dramatic, and Sirius laughs, kissing him to cut it off. “You’ll live.” Remus grunts in acknowledgement, but buries his face again in Sirius’ neck.

“How many times did you manage today, then?” Sirius asks, half teasing and half genuinely curious.

“Gods, I don’t even fucking know. Enough that I don’t even want to think about coming for a long while.” It’s quiet for a while and Sirius wonders idly how long they will be stuck like this, when Remus whispers. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Sirius asks, genuinely confused.

Without pulling back, Remus waves a hand vaguely. “I don’t know, this. All of this. Guys with normal boyfriends don’t have to deal with _mate_ and _possessive_ and _heat cycles._ And I don’t know.”

“Remus.” When he doesn’t come out from his hiding place, Sirius reaches down and grips him by the chin, forcing him to look Sirius in the eye. His lip trembles a bit but he meets Sirius’ gaze and clenches his jaw. “Remus, I _love you._ All of you. Sure, our relationship might be unconventional, but that doesn’t make me love you or what we have _any_ less. And that? What we just did? That was _hot._ ”

Remus snorts, his eyes are still a bit watery, but he smiles ruefully and this time when he lays down against Sirius’ chest, Sirius is sure that it’s contently, not to hide. He runs his hands up and down Remus’ sides, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath his hands and the chance to just lie intimately close like this and not be rushing off to clean up or hide from James and Peter.

“Love you, Padfoot,” Remus whispers, lips brushing against Sirius’ neck.

He smiles and holds him closer. “Love you too, Moony.”


End file.
